ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Empress of Ninjago
The Empress of Ninjago was the wife of the late Emperor of Ninjago and the adoptive mother of the late Princess Harumi. She came out into the light in response to a rise in crime in Ninjago. She and the Emperor held a press conference to share this news. The Ninja were then assigned to protect the Oni Mask in the palace. However, the Sons of Garmadon attacked the palace in an attempt to get the Mask of Deception. Harumi escaped and after the attack, asked what had happened to the rulers of Ninjago and her guardian, Hutchins. Nya said they didn't make it, implying that they were all killed. History LEGO Ninjago: Garmadon Rulez! After the attack of the Great Devourer, the Empress and the Emperor found out about Harumi and her situation through television shows and decided to adopt her as they felt sorry for her and have been wanting a heir to the throne for a long time but for unknown reasons they were unable to have a child of their own. The Empress and Emperor raised Harumi as their own and made sure to turn her into a princess the citizens of Ninjago could be proud of while providing her with any material good she desired, completely unaware that Harumi hated them and hated being a princess. The Mask of Deception The Royal Family asked for the Ninja team's protection during their speech to the people. The Empress stood next to Harumi as the Emperor gave his speech while being carefully watched by Hutchins and the Ninja. When firecrackers went off, Lloyd mistook it as an attack by the Sons of Garmadon and protected the Empress and Harumi, while Hutchins protected the Emperor. After the false alarm, she retreated to the palace with her husband and adoptive daughter. Later, Hutchins showed the Ninja round the palace and introduced them to Harumi, The Empress and the Emperor. After the Ninja kept them safe during the speech, Princess Harumi persuaded her adoptive parents to let the Ninja stay at the Royal Palace until they were no longer in danger, and to protect the Oni Mask of Deception from the biker gang known as the Sons of Garmadon. The Empress revealed to the Ninja that she and her husband adopted Harumi after her parents passed away and raised her as their own. The Jade Princess After Harumi was caught outside the palace with Lloyd, her adoptive parents scolded her for being so foolish and how dangerous the world out there was. Harumi appeared upset and ran off. The palace then came under attack by the Sons of Garmadon, with the whole thing being planned by Harumi, who unknown to her adoptive parents and the Ninja, was the leader of them. The Ninja tried to defend the place, and Lloyd got Harumi out of danger. The following morning, the Ninja met back up with Lloyd and Harumi, and informed them that the Emperor, Empress, and Hutchins had died in the fire. Gallery Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-57-37.png EmpressofNinjago (1).jpg RoyalFamily.png Capture 29.5.JPG EP75 Princess Harumi talks to Lloyd.png|The Empress listens as Harumi compliments the Ninja EP75 The Empress reveals Harumi is adopted.png|The Empress reveals that she and her husband adopted Harumi EP75 The Emperor says Harumi's parents passed away.png de:Kaiserin von Ninjago Category:Characters Category:2018 Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:2018 characters Category:Females Category:Parents Category:Deceased Category:Departed Realm Inhabitants Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Neutral Characters